Original digivice
Japanese original digivice game. The "Digivice" is the first in the series of Pedometer. There is no training element; instead you have control over the Digimon in your Season 1 Digivice. You befriend more Digimon as you progress throughout the areas. After certain amounts of battles your Digimon will evolve into their more powerful forms. Progressing through the Area's requires you to take 'Steps' which in turn is a mini pendulum clicking on the inside of the toy. Keep it attached to your belt and as you walk (or shake it manually) the counter will decrease leading you to the boss of the Area. Beat the boss to progress. The game At the start of the game you are allowed to choose between... Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon, Patamon, and Byomon. Your Digimon will begin in the In-Training stage and evolve into Child shortly. In the menu area you can a map. On he map there are seven dots. These dots represents the are you need to defeat in the game. Through the game you will meet many different digimons. These digimons are your enemies. If you defeat them all at the end you will eventually meet the boss digimon. You can run from a fight but this makes your digimon unhappy. If you loose in a fight your digimon will get injured and you needthe medical kit in he menu to heal it. You can tell your digimn is injured by the skull symbol on the top left hand corner. You will be able to have the other 6 Digimon join your team by beating them in battle, they will appear throughout your journey. Beating Enemies will earn you items helpful in powering up your Digimon. These items include Meat, Protein, and Power Ups. When you encounter a Digimon to fight you will have the following options: 1.Use current Digimon: Once this option is selected your Digimon will attack. After 3 attacks, or when someone's Hit Points go down to zero—the battle is over (you lost if a skull appears). 2.Evolve: This option is only available once one or more of your Digimon can evolve. It will allow you to evolve the Digimon selected. You can only evolve once per round. 3.Switch Digimon: This option is only available once you have additional Digimon in your party. It will allow you to switch your current Digimon. 4.Quick Fight: If you select this option, the fight happens without any animation and then the results are announced. Digivice Version 1 Partner Digimon *Koromon to Agumon to Greymon to MetalGreymon *Tsunomon to Gabumon to Garurumon to WereGarurumon *Pyocomon to Piyomon to Birdramon to Garudamon *Tanemon to Palmon to Togemon to Lillymon *Motimon to Tentomon to Kabuterimon to AtlurKabuterimon *Bukamon to Gomamon to Ikkakumon to Zudomon *Tokomon to Patamon to Angemon to HolyAngemon *V-Dramon with no evolution (With the Digivice Version 1, get all seven of your Digimon to evolve to Perfect and complete the map, if you succeed in getting the HELP wave, V-Dramon will become your friend.) Enemy Digimon *Area 01: Gizamon, Gazimon, and Kunemon. Boss: Kuwagamon *Area 02: Gizamon, Gazimon, and Sukamon. Boss: Devimon *Area 03: Bakemon, Shellmon, and Sukamon. Boss: Etemon *Area: 04: Bakemon, Shellmon, and Gekomon. Boss: MetalTyranomon *Area 05: Gekomon, Shellmon, and Airdramon. Boss: MetalSeadramon *Area 06: Gekomon, Ogremon, and Airdramon. Boss: Megadramon *Area 07: DarkTyranomon, Ogremon, and Airdramon. Boss: Machinedramon Digivice Version 2 Partner Digimon *Koromon to Agumon to Greymon to MetalGreymon *Tsunomon to Gabumon to Garurumon to WereGarurumon *Pyocomon to Piyomon to Birdramon to Garudamon *Tanemon to Palmon to Togemon to Lillymon *Motimon to Tentomon to Kabuterimon to AtlurKabuterimon *Bukamon to Gomamon to Ikkakumon to Zudomon *Tokomon to Patamon to Angemon to HolyAngemon *V-Dramon with no evolution (Connect with the Digimon Analyzer, no other requirements) *Tailmon to Angewomon to Holydramon (Available to be-friend upon victory.) *Wizarmon with no evolution. (Available to be-friend upon victory.) *Devimon with no evolution. (Available to be-friend upon victory.) *Etemon with no evolution. (Available to be-friend upon victory.) *Vamdemon with no evolution. (Available to be-friend upon victory.) *VenomVamdemon with no evolution. (Available to be-friend upon victory.) *Piemon with no evolution. (Available to be-friend upon victory.) Enemy Digimon *Area 01: PicoDevimon, Gazimon, and Numemon. Boss: Devimon *Area 02: PicoDevimon, Monochromon, and Numemon. Boss: Etemon *Area 03: Cockatrimon, Monochromom, and Dokugumon. Boss: Wizardmon *Area 04: Cockatrimon, Devidramon, and Dokugumon. Boss: Tailmon *Area 05: Mammon, Devidramon, and Dokugumon. Boss: Vamdemon *Area 06: Mammon, Devidramon, and SkullMeramon. Boss: VenomVamdemon *Area 07: Mammon, SkullMeramon, and MetalSeadramon. Boss: Piemon See also *Digivice *Digimon virtual pet